Honba
by chipotlepeppers
Summary: Takes place three years after Heroine. It is a short glance into the future, told from Jezz's perspective. Just a 'day in the life' story sometime in Jezz's future. Read Heroine first for context. Oneshot.


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This fic takes place three years after Jezz meets the group at the Indigo Plateau. It doesn't really have much of a plot, it just some ideas that I had for a while. There are probably going to be a lot of confusing things, but I will explain everything you need to know in the next fic long I write. I will probably start posting my next real story around Christmastime, but I will try to do that sooner. I have already started writing it (started in August), and I will post a preview on my profile page within the next week or so. It will take place between Heroine and this mini story. So enjoy this for now while I continue on the main story and don't forget to tell me what you think:):) I also will answer questions/take requests (I am about halfway through with my next long story, and I know how I want it to end, but I can try to fit things in that you all like—and yes there will be some shipping). So here it is, a little 'day in the life' of fourteen-year-old Jezz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silverville, Kanto Spring 2036

I woke up around ten. I yawned and cracked my back before glancing at the watch I had left on the nightstand. It was so nice to be allowed to sleep passed seven. Even though I have been with them for about three years, I had spent the first ten years of my life being conditioned to believe that sleeping late was highly inappropriate. My friends say that I am being silly, but I still feel guilty, like I am impersonating someone else in a world in which I don't belong. If A heard me thinking this she wouldn't be very happy about it…

"Vileplume!"

"Chiiimmmmmeee!"

"Dela"

My Pokémon greeted me as usual. Acknowledging my incessant tiredness, Chimecho uses his heal bell on me. Chimecho does this every morning. He knows I am usually sleepier than the other kids. But the heal is also practical in a different sense. I get sick often, having been born with…a rather unpleasant blood disease…and Chimecho knows how to make it better, even if it is only for a fleeting second.

"Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up! Pick it up you freak!" my cell phone screams.

Customized ringtones are great. I reach across the bedside table and grab my IPhone.

"How did you know I was awake?" I spoke into the phone.

"Cuz I can see into your window", she answered.

I was seized with panic. I quickly remove the phone from my ear and direct my attention to the windows. They were all closed, shades and all. She was such a liar.

"No Amb", I replied. "There is no way".

It still feels weird using nicknames too. I was always taught that they were wrong, but she insists on it. So does A, Benny, and even little Sil.

"I called you once at nine and again at nine-fifteen and then again at nine-thirty but you never picked up, so I called again", Amber explained. "Get dressed. Annie made us all chocolate chip pancakes and they are going to be gone soon unless someone tries to stop me from eating them all".

"No!" I heard a little voice yell. "Mine!"

It must be Rose. Or I guess it could be Sil, because they sound the same to me. I changed into some of the clothes that A and Rita got me the other day and ran a comb through my hair. I asked my Pokémon if I looked good, and after they all nodded 'yes', I made my way down the staircase.

"He's alive!" Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Flaaaa!"

"Raiiichuuu!"

"Bounsweeeet!"

"Koma Koma!"

I think it's cute how all of Jocelyn's Pokémon imitate her. I watched as the rest of her team meet up with my Pokémon and they ran off together. I sat down between Amber and Jay, my usual spot.

"You really slept late, kid", Annastasia commented with a smile. She placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries in front of me.

"Thanks", I responded. "Yeah it seems like I sleep later and later everyday".

"Oniisan we ate almost all the chocolate chip pancakes. It's a good thing you finally got up", Jocelyn told me.

"Flaa"

"Bounsweet bouns"

"Rai"

"Komalaaa"

"Yeah! Good thing!" Rose yelled at me.

The three year old threw a strawberry at me but I caught it right before it hit me in the face. Coordination is sorta my thing.

"Rose, you can't throw food", Michio chided.

"No!" She screamed, throwing another strawberry, this time at Michio. Everyone laughed while he bent down to pick up the berry that just bounced off his forehead.

"Where are Jessie and James?" I questioned. "And everyone else? You said they would be here by nine".

"They are running late. I can't imagine how, since we have all their kids, and there is a teleporter right in the garage", Annastasia commented as she re-adjusted Rose in her booster seat. "Takeshi, June, Ines, Luna, Camille, Mateo, Lola, Alex, Nadia, Will, Mariana, Lucas, Benny, Soledad, and Tamaki aren't coming until the afternoon though".

"Cool", I said.

I loved being able to talk like a kid, though I was still very much aware that I retained most of my mannerisms and effeminacy from my past life. I didn't have to worry about being proper anymore, but some of it still stuck with me.

"Oh and Lexi, Nolan, and Rita are here too. They finished eating and went to get dressed", Annastasia explained.

I smiled widely because I was excited about the idea of talking to them. I loved their stories. Rita told me about all the cool jobs she gets for working with Team Rocket, and Nolan and Lexi always share their adventures too. I don't know why I like hearing other people's stories so much. I suppose that it is because I didn't have a very pleasant childhood myself, so I fill the gap with their stories. Or maybe I am just over analyzing it.

"You sure look happy about it", Amber commented.

"I am", I replied. "I like talking to them".

"Mmhm me too", Jocelyn agreed.

I ate about seven of Annastasia's homemade chocolate chip pancakes. They were so good. She always makes them whenever guests come. Today guests were here to celebrate Soledad's fourteenth birthday, and to send us off on our next journey. Though it was already May, we decided that it is never to late to start a new journey, so we decided to wait until a chunk of the groups' birthdays had passed to leave.

Some people came over the night before to help Annastasia and Michio clean the house. Apparently hosting dozens of Pokémon and taking care of them on a regular basis meant having a perpetually messy house. And Annastasia was very attached to her younger siblings, so she always offered to babysit, even when it was totally inconvenient. That reminded me of something.

"Where is Sandshrew?" I asked Annastasia.

"I convinced Mewtwo and Lucario to take him on a little adventure", she responded. "Hopefully they will be gone for the rest of the afternoon".

"Hey Jezz!" Nolan called from across the room. "We were wondering what happened to you".

"I was catching up on some sleep", I replied.

Lexi came down the stairs just as I was finishing my sentence. A moment later Rita appeared. We exchanged greetings. They talked with Annastasia and helped her clean up the kitchen. When I was finished eating I decided to go practice the guitar. Ever since Jay taught me a few cords, it had become like therapy to me. It was almost noon and I was still practicing when Annastasia, Rose, Silver, Nolan, Rita, and Lexi joined me in the enormous living room.

"We were going to play Snail's Pace Race with Rose and Silver", Annastasia announced as she placed the board game on the coffee table.

"They aren't tired of playing that game yet?" I asked. "We played it over ten times yesterday".

"But it's my favorite. We have to play more", Silver insisted.

"It's the only game they like", Lexi sighed.

"And the twins said that we all have to play", Nolan added. "Want to join?"

"Sure", I responded.

I honestly did not want to play that game again. It was great if you were three but it is extremely boring and somewhat annoying when you are a teenager or adult. Rose and Sil obviously didn't notice and/or care if we genuinely liked the game; they weren't mature enough to notice how bored we all were. I did however want to chat with the others, as it had been a while since I saw any of them.

Annastasia handed us all our pieces and we all got ready to play. The good thing about this game is that it took almost no effort, and Sil and Rose didn't mind if we talked through it.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Rita asked me. "Anything interesting?"

"Last week Amber, Jay, and I caught a Julip. We are taking turns taking care of her", I replied.

"It was a big one too. They are good Pokémon to have on your team, in case you want to compete again", said Annie.

"The first Pokémon contest in Kanto is next week. I think I am going to do it, if you don't mind the detour", I told her.

"Of course I don't mind. Benny, Jocelyn and Jay might want to do that one too", she replied. "So it's not really a detour. Besides, I can't deny a coordinator his mecca".

"You know Annastasia competed in that competition with a Julip", said Nolan.

"You did?" Michio and I asked in unison.

"Mmhm. I only did that one contest though, none others", Annastasia responded. "I just wanted to try it. It wasn't my thing. I was eight and I only did it because my mother insisted".

"Oh. What happened to the Julip?" I asked. I have met almost all of Annastasia's Pokémon over the years, but I never saw her Julip.

"I gave her to Bonnie. Her Julip Jerry kinda fell in love with mine when she came to my house for Christmas. That was eleven years ago, though I am sure it is still living with her", she told me.

"It was good she didn't want to do contests because by then she and I were in Team Rocket training. We were going to get a bunch of new Pokémon anyway when we went on our missions", said Rita.

"You started Rocket training when you were eleven?" I asked incredulously. "You were so young". I was surprised that there was so much I didn't know about her.

"Technically I started years before that. I got an early start because of my family. Also the aura thing, they thought it could be useful", she explained.

"I remember I was so jealous when Annastasia and Rita partnered up. No more fun adventures in Pallet Town and beyond. Our trio was down to two", Lexi sighed.

"Trio?" I questioned.

"Lexi, Nolan, and I were inseparable for most of our childhood. We did everything together. When I joined Team Rocket I didn't see them as much anymore", said Annastasia.

"But you stayed friends", I pointed out.

"Of course. Lexi and Nolan were not allowed to join Team Rocket, so they became Pokémon trainers and traveled through all the regions.

"My parents didn't want be doing anything dangerous, and being a Team Rocket grunt is a risky job", Nolan added. "Oh course, we learned that the hard way".

"So then how did you all meet?" I asked.

"My mom and her mom were neighbors and friends. They go way back, and my mom really admired Jessie. My parents were still very young when I was born, and they weren't married yet, so Jessie and James gave them some support. They said they owed them a favor for helping them and Annastasia when they were desperate. You know how that whole story goes", Lexi responded.

"So your mom helped fight Team Firestar", I replied.

"Yep", Lexi answered. "I was born not long after Annastasia. Her, Nolan, and I were inseparable for most of our early childhood. Annastasia had a hard time making friends, but Nolan and I just had this attachment to her".

"Thanks for remembering, Lex", Annastasia mumbled sarcastically.

"Annastasia, you had a hard time making friends in school?" I questioned. "That doesn't sound like you".

"She was sorta like an alien, with a big head full of ideas and a small body. She was a good kid but sometimes kids didn't always see that", Nolan explained.

"Thanks for the compliment", she said to Nolan.

"Nolan was always so nice and smart. He was kinda a nerd. I was nice too, I suppose, and I was sorta a nerd, but I wasn't as nerdy as Nolan", Lexi told me. "Or Annastasia".

"I was kinda just weird, not really a nerd", Annastasia clarified.

"And I didn't go to school", said Rita. "I was homeschooled".

"I was sorta homeschooled too. Did A ever tell you?" I asked Nolan and Lexi.

"Yeah, Annastasia told us that some of your homes made you go to school and others didn't", Lexi responded.

"I always had tutors though", I sighed. "For everything".

I talked to them for another hour, and then the twins finally got tired of playing. Luckily by then their parents had gotten to the house.

"Sorry we are late, doll", Jessie told Annastasia. "We were having…issues".

"It was Jessie's fault. She went getting' manicures and pedicures and all dat junk", Meowth complained.

"Oh and I am sure the trip to Starbucks ten miles from our house was also a necessary waste of our time", Jessie retorted.

"Well yous sure were happy after I got you dat mocha", Meowth replied.

"Mommy!" the twins yelled together as they toddled over to their parents. James picked up one and Jessie picked up the other.

"So how were the babies?" James asked.

"Good, though we couldn't get them to eat anything other than junk food and carrot sticks", Annastasia answered.

"Did you get inspired?" Jessie asked. Annastasia rolled her eyes.

"Inspired?" I questioned.

"They want me to have kids too", she explained.

"Oh", I replied. If there was one thing about Annastasia that I was sure of, it was that she wasn't going to do anything just because someone urged her to, especially if it was her mother.

"And no, mom, not really", Annastasia continued. "I have my own life now, plus I am only twenty one. Get off my back".

"Anyway now that you are here you can take over. They still want to play that dumb snail game", said Michio.

"Not dumb!" Rose screamed. She took a lipstick holster out of her mother's pocket and threw it at Michio. He once again took the hit.

"You have to work on your reflexes", I commented.

"Yeah sure, whatever", Michio mumbled. He picked up the lipstick and handed it to Jessie, who received it with the smuggest grin I had ever saw.

"Rose you can't throw things at people", James scolded.

The little girl giggled. "But I am the princess!"

"We should have never introduced that idea", I heard James whisper to Jessie.

"Where are Lily, Logan, and Maya?" Meowth asked us.

"They haven't returned yet from their nighttime antics", Rita responded.

"But they sent me a text saying they are on their way back to the house", Annastasia added.

Jessie and James sat down with Rose and Sil while the rest of us left. That snail game really drains your energy, and I always feel dumber after playing it. Annastasia and Michio went one way, Lexi and Nolan went the other, and Rita and I just hung out in the kitchen.

"So how's life up here?" Rita asked me. "You liking it?"

"Yeah. They take really good care of me", I responded. "It's also good that I can visit anyone, anywhere, whenever I want because of Clemont's teleporters.

"I am glad. It's been so long since I've seen you, and we used to be close, at least for a little while", Rita sighed.

I looked up at Rita. I owed her so much, and she was the one missing me. It was hard to believe how far we've come.

"Well you know A really likes it when you stay over", I reminded her.

"Yeah but between Ralph and all our assignments I find it is just too hard to visit as often as I'd like", she replied.

"Why doesn't Ralph come too? Don't you have the same assignments anyway?" I questioned.

"I would prefer to keep Ralph away from my family and friends. And yes, we do get the same assignments, but there is not much action in this part of Kanto. Viridian, Celadon, Cerulean, that is where all the action is at. Not much goes on around out-in-the-middle of nowhere Silverville", she ranted. "I wonder why Annastasia's great-grandparents built a house like this out here anyway".

"Annie says that she likes the peace, and it is good for all the injured Pokémon that come looking for her help. She told me that the atmosphere makes them feel better", I responded.

"I still hope that one day she will return to Alola", Rita replied dreamily.

"After what happened the last time we were there?" I shivered involuntarily. "I doubt they will ever go back".

"Well I doubt the Kapule Klan has cameras on every island", Rita told me.

"You never know. And if we go back…we'd have a lot more to worry about than if we stay here", I responded.

My face must have looked distressed, because Rita told me to relax and go find Amber and Jay. I took her advice, and as usual, they weren't difficult to spot.

"Your parents just got here", I told Jay.

"Oh. I'll go see them later. Amb and I are battling", Jay replied. "Come and hang with us".

"I am not up for battling, but I'll watch", I responded.

I watched as Amber sent her supersized Yanmega out on Jay's Monferno. They always looked so good together, even when they were fighting.

"Flamethrower!" Jay yelled.

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Amber called out.

Jay and Amber' battle lasted about five minutes, with Jay emerging as the winner.

"Amb I always feel great after I beat you. You and Jezz are the toughest opponents I got", said Jay.

"Are you going to bring Monferno with us to the Battle Frontier?" I inquired.

"Nah. Monferno is going to stay here with most of my other Pokémon. I am only bringing Togekiss with me", Jay answered.

Monferno had been on Jay's main team for almost three years. Usually Jay kept two or three members of his old team with him whenever he started with a new journey, but we had not gone through Johto yet. Though many of the same Pokémon that are in Kanto can be found also in Johto, some were more common than others. I too was leaving behind all my Pokémon except Vileplume, my first Pokémon, and Chimecho, my little healer. I was sure going to miss my team though. Furfrou, Delcatty, Komala, Xatu, Deerling, they had been with me for years. I was confident though that they would be taken well care of here on Annastasia's property. Even though she was coming with us, she had workers that she trusted to look after the Pokémon.

"You look deep in thought", Amber told me after a while.

"Oh…um yes I suppose I do", I responded, this time noting the accent in my voice.

They sat down in the grass next to me. Jay started talking about all the places we were going to go to, but I inadvertently tuned out for most of it.

"…and yeah the stores are amazing too", Jay continued. "Mom says I should consider being a coordinator or Pokémon performer consultant, since I am good at the fashion stuff, but I only just started doing contests. I'd rather do the performances, but I don't know how popular I would be. It's still a stigma for guys to do performances, and you need supporters in order for it to work out. You know how I feel, right Jezz?"

I watched Jay for a moment. He has changed since I had first met him. He's become more like Amber: assertive, confident, and a little more stubborn, yet he was still always true to himself. I wish I could discover who I was by age fourteen the way he has.

"Are you there?" Amber asked me, waving a hand in front of my face. "You daydream a lot".

"Oh yeah my apologies um…so what were you saying?" I responded.

"Nothing important, Jezz", Jay assured me. "How about we go inside and finished packing up our shit? I don't have my stuff even remotely together, and we are leaving at three. It's already noon".

"Jay, it's gonna take us ten minutes to pack up our stuff", Amber replied, rolling her eyes.

"Nah-uh"

"Yes"

"No way, I need at least two hours", Jay insisted.

"Fine then, go pack", Amber responded. "Jezz and I will do something fun".

"Ah sure", I replied. "I already packed up all my items".

"Say 'stuff', it sounds better", Amber suggested.

"Well you know what I mean", I responded.

Years of grammar lessons taught me never to use the words 'thing', 'stuff', or 'junk' ever. Swear words and stuttering was also prohibited, as was bad grammar, but I have been around the other kids long enough to let most of that go. Now I had to un-correct myself for the sake of actually relating to everyone else. Not that they were forcing me to do that, but the majority of the English-speaking world never actually speaks the way I used to before I met them.

"I'll see you in a bit. I have a lot to get done before we leave", said Jay.

Jay, Togekiss, and Monferno got up and headed back towards the house, leaving Amber and I alone. She rested her head in my lap, as she often did with Jay, Annastasia, and me. Out of habit I started playing with her hair.

"This is getting darker", I told her.

"I thought things were getting better for you?" she responded, sounding confused. She was.

"I meant your hair", I clarified.

"Oh yeah. Damn dominant genes. Chances are I will no longer be a redhead by the time I am an adult, but mom says anything can happen", she responded.

"Do you want me to braid it for you? It's kinda messy", I told her.

"I like my hair messy", Amber responded.

"You also like it when Jay or I do it for you", I pointed out. "I just thought I'd offer. I bet you never learned how to do it on your own".

Amber paused for a moment. "Yeah that's true. I never bothered learning how to be stylish or whatever because of you and Jay".

"I can teach you. Or give you a makeover. There is time, we have all day", I reminded her.

"Well you are the master of disguise", Amber answered.

I smiled. I liked when Amber brought up the secret so casually. It was the ultimate sign of acceptance.

"But I don't know. I'm lazy that way. I'd rather use my energy on more productive things, like shooting arrows at trees and shit like that", she added sarcastically.

"So is that a 'no"?" I asked.

"Yeah. For now at least", she replied.

Without moving her head off my lap, I lay down in the grass too. Though I have been a teen for almost two years now, we all still acted—and in my case, still looked—like kids. And a few things have obviously changed with Amber, but for now it was subtle and I don't think anyone but Jay, Annastasia, and I have even really noticed.

"Goals for this year?" I questioned.

"Kill it once more at the Poke-Olympics and get the Grand Title of Archery, obviously", she responded. "But also I want an Aerodactyl. It is the only flying type native to Kanto and Johto that I don't have yet".

"Maybe we will get lucky", I replied.

"So what are your goals?" she asked.

"Weird, I haven't thought about my own that much", I told her.

That wasn't entirely true. I had thought of some goals, just not in the sense that she had. There were still many things I hoped to accomplish, even though they were mostly frivolous and more personal than hers.

"Liar", she responded.

"Well I suppose I have considered being more upfront and open about who I am", I replied. "Though I am no longer as ashamed, I feel like I still hide a lot".

"Yeah you do", Amber said bluntly.

Amber caught herself, realizing that her response was a bit insensitive, and apologized for it. I knew by now to never assume that she meant any harm by it, but it was still nice when she apologizes. It meant she was listening.

"So do you want go climb some trees?" she asked after a moment of silence.

We returned to the house several hours later. By then everyone had arrived. Rumika, Alex, Amber, June, Takeshi, Tamaki, Benny, Soledad, Anika, and their parents and siblings were all in the main foyer. There were other people coming too, but they planned to meet up with us at the first Battle Frontier location. We all gathered and had some food while catching up with one another.

"Oniisan are you ready to kick some ass at those contests?" Jocelyn asked me.

"Yep. You and me both", I replied.

"Jay is gonna probably do some contests too. I hope he doesn't beat me in anything", Jocelyn responded.

Jay and Jocelyn did have a bit of a contest rivalry. It was nice because it was so genuine. Jay never let her win, or vice versa. I think it made them closer as siblings. It made me grateful that I had them to be my surrogate brother and sister. Right before the time came for us to leave, we were all forced into a photo, an apparent tradition of the Morgans and Ketchum's.

"Everyone smile and wish for a good year", Ash instructed as he took the photo.

" _I hope that I don't get more drama to deal with_ ", I wished internally.

I had learned a while ago in Alola that combing drama with a Pokémon journey was not the best idea. Luckily everyone else felt the same, and as we mounted our bikes to leave, I was glad once again for my honba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know some of you wanted to know what happened to Hiro and Elsa, what happened in Alola with everyone, Pistachio, Nexi, Taken, Jamber, and Solmaki things, and stuff with Mewtwo, Lucario, Sandshrew and the fusion Pokémon. Jezz is the main protagonist of my next story, but I will cover all the other things I mentioned.

I also am in the process of making fan art. It is really hard for me, but hopefully I can make something good. I will put it up information on how to find it on my profile once I get a few drawings done. Bri is also going to do some and I will encourage you to as well and to PM or email (chipotlepeppers123 ) your work to me. I have never drawn characters before, so my drawing probably won't be that good, so anything you make is perfect. I think I am going to set up an account on deviant art, if not I will just post the stuff to my Tumblr.

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed and review with your thoughts. Suggestions and questions are also welcome, though I am going to be picky about what questions I answer, since a lot of it is going to be hard to explain without the context of my next installment. Peace out for now:)


End file.
